


Five Things About Nikita Spike Would Love

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, La Femme Nikita
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things About Nikita Spike Would Love

For rainkatt, 5 things about Nikita that Spike would love.

1\. She could crush him with those mighty Amazonian thighs. Wrap them right around his head while he... and she... and wouldn't that be fun?

2\. If he punched her, she'd punch him right back. As often as he wanted. Just like a certain slayer someone.

3\. She knows what it means to be an outsider, always fighting the establishment, usually losing. He'd never have to explain to her why he gets lonely.

4\. They both suffer the same curse -- keeping some of their humanity in a world that expects only inhumanity. It's always been his biggest weakness as a vampire, and it gets her nothing but aggro and misery in Section One.

5\. The girl knows how to torture.


End file.
